


Roadtrip Through Italy

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Percico Summer Event 2019 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Road Trips, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy and his best friend Annabeth go on a road-trip through Italy after their graduation. But their car breaks down just outside of Venice. Thankfully the di Angelos, the owners of the only villa anywhere close by, are very welcoming.





	Roadtrip Through Italy

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Roadtrip Through Italy || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Roadtrip Through Italy – Italian Hospitality

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, road trip

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Maria di Angelo, Annabeth Chase

Summary: _Prompts: Black and Blue | Getaway/Vacation | Beach_

Percy and his best friend Annabeth go on a road-trip through Italy after their graduation. But their car breaks down just outside of Venice. Thankfully the di Angelos, the owners of the only villa anywhere close by, are very welcoming.

**Roadtrip Through Italy**

_Italian Hospitality_

"Of course there's no service here. This is how we'll _die_ , seaweed brain."

"Oh, shush it, wise girl. Look, there's a house ahead. Let's go there."

"This is _definitely_ how we'll die. 'Oh, look, a large, creepy looking villa in the middle of nowhere let's go in there and ask the serial killer living there to chop us up!'. Why did I agree to this?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and combed her soaking wet hair out of her face, tying it together in the back of her neck. She turned to glare at her best friend. Percy looked, as always, completely unapologetic about the whole thing. In fact, he looked like he was _enjoying_ this.

"You're a complete maniac, Percy Jackson", muttered Annabeth.

"So are you, since you agreed to go on a road-trip through Italy with said complete maniac", chimed Percy lightly and grabbed his backpack. "Come on, let's see if they can help us."

"...This is how every pretty girl in a horror movie dies", whispered Annabeth beneath her breath.

"Oh, lighten up, Annie. We're not gonna die", dismissed Percy, just as lightning illuminated the creepy mansion ahead of them. "...Okay that was awful timing, but still."

Annabeth continued muttering beneath her breath all the way from the side of the road down toward that lonely mansion. The rain came down hard and freezing cold, the wind blew like it was actively trying to push them toward the place. The sky was pitch-black – not just because it was the middle of the night but also because of the thick, heavy storm-clouds.

"This is how we're going to die. And I want my head-stone to read 'it's all Percy's fault'."

"I would have guessed it would have to read 'I told you so'", teased Percy amused.

They finally reached the door of the old, large mansion. The _only_ house anywhere within sight of where their car had died down. Their options were to sleep in their van during this storm, freezing out there, or try their luck with the potential serial killer owner of the suspicious mansion. Now, Percy being Percy, he liked to think the best of people, be optimistic. His best friend Annabeth however, she was a very practical thinker. She liked to think of their potential demise first.

They knocked on the door, hoping someone who didn't immediately look like a serial killer would open the door. A woman opened the door, with long, thick curls and olive skin, wearing robes and looking like she had just gotten out of bed. She regarded the two teenagers curiously.

"Buona notte", started Annabeth with a strained smile as the door opened.

"Americans?", asked the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh thank god you speak English", whispered Percy before perking up. "Hi. Sorry to bother you this late. We, uh, have car trouble. It just... died. And your place is literally the only one _anywhere_ nearby and we don't have cellphone service here? It's all very like out of a horror movie and we were hoping that maybe – maybe you'd let us use your phone?"

"Mamma?"

"Nico, go back to bed. It's just tourists with car trouble", called the woman back.

"This is how you get serial killers, mamma! Just letting Americans into the house, late at night!", called a female voice out and two sets of footsteps closed in on them.

Two teenagers about Percy and Annabeth's age stepped up next to the woman, looking at them. Percy offered his most sincere smile and waved at them before shivering violently.

"Hi, as we just told your... mom...?... we're tourists. Our car died", repeated Percy.

He shivered again and started rubbing his arms. The three Italians in front of them started talking lowly among themselves in Italian. Percy side-eyed Annabeth curiously, who had a basic grasp on the language (one of the reasons why they were doing this in the first place).

"Look. We're not serial killers, which I admit any serial killer would say", sighed Annabeth. "We just... want to use your phone. Please. Our car is broken down and we have no means of getting to the next... town... or city... and it's very late."

"Come in, come in", ushered the adult. "I'm Maria, those are my children, Bianca and Nico. Nico, go and get them towels. Bianca, put on hot water for some tea."

"Mamma-", argued Bianca a bit distressed.

"They look like soaked kittens, look at them", chided Maria. "I will not let two children stand outside in the cold all alone during a storm. That is not who I am."

Her children sighed and obeyed her while Maria ushered them inside and toward the kitchen. Percy heaved a relieved sigh that they were in a dry, wind-free place now. He sneezed a little.

"I'm afraid you can't use our phone though", sighed Maria. "The storm tore down the... the telephone-mast? Is that it? We have neither internet nor telephone right now."

"...Great", muttered Annabeth and rubbed her face.

"Here", offered Nico as he returned with the two large towels.

"Thank you", smiled Percy as he took one of the towels from Nico.

Their hands touched briefly and Nico looked at him curiously, not that Percy noticed. He just started ruffling his hair dry and then wrapping himself up in the giant towel, happy how large it was.

"What are you doing out so late?", asked Bianca where she made tea.

"We're... on vacation. On a road-trip through Italy", offered Annabeth. "I'm Annabeth. That's Percy. We just graduated from high school and decided on a summer abroad before college together. We were supposed to get to Venice before nightfall, but traffic was... not cooperating. And then the storm hit and our car died..."

"Fresh off of high school?", asked Maria. "Children. Children shouldn't be out alone."

"Mamma", grunted Bianca in protest. "If you manage to use the lost Americans to argue against my hiking trip with the girls-"

"Look at the lost Americans, they are just your age, all alone, in a stranger's house", pointed Maria out. "Imagine if they had not found the kindness of strangers. Stranded all alone."

Percy exchanged a bemused look with Annabeth while Nico finished the teas and placed two mugs on the table for them. He then sat down opposite Percy, still eyeing him curiously.

"Where are you from?", asked Nico, leaning in.

"New York", offered Percy, wrapping both hands around the warm tea.

"Mh", nodded Nico. "I always wanted to go to New York."

"You speak English really good, I mean all of yours", observed Percy.

"They speak English _very well_. Unlike you", sighed Annabeth and shook her head.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her while Nico chuckled. Bianca and Maria were finally also sitting down with them. Maria laughed softly at that.

"Nico and Bianca's father is American. He lives in Los Angeles", offered Maria.

"Oh", nodded Percy. "That's cool. I mean, if you're close to him."

"We are", replied Bianca. "So, the two of you just... decided to go out to Europe alone?"

"I always wanted to see—well, more", answered Percy. "But there was no way my mom would allow me to go alone. So I roped my two best friends into going with me."

All three Italians looked around a little alarmed at that before Annabeth huffed. "Grover departed from us in Rome because he met a girl and asked us to pick him up again on the way back from Venice so he can spend more time with her."

"Who are we to get between a summer romance", grinned Percy. "I think it's cute."

"Now", announced Maria suddenly. "You two will spend the night, of course. You're soaked to the bone. We have a guest-room that you can use and you can also take a hot shower, if you want."

"That's... very generous of you, thank you", hummed Annabeth surprised.

"Oh, I'm not sending two _children_ out into the rain again!", exclaimed Maria.

She started cussing a little in Italian, while Percy turned curiously toward Nico who huffed. "Mamma is very... worried. All the time. And you two, being mine and Bianca's age, is activating her mamma-mode. Especially since my sister has essentially the same plans as you. She wants to go on a hiking trip in the alps with some friends next month."

"Okay now, children. It's late. Time for bed", declared Maria gently. "Nico, Bianca, show them the bathroom and get bedding for the guestroom, please?"

Nico and Bianca got up and led Annabeth and Percy upstairs. The siblings went and got a set of spare- clothes for each of their visitors. Percy honestly didn't know what to do with their hospitality. He had _hoped_ that no serial killer was living in the mansion, but these people were way too nice? Frowning to himself, he put Nico's black hoodie and sweatpants on, relieved to not be soaking wet anymore. And it fit relatively well too. By the time Annabeth was done in the bathroom, Percy was already half asleep in the guestroom, cuddled up under the thick, soft blanket.

"If you say 'I told you so', I will kick you in your sleep", muttered Annabeth.

Percy just grinned to himself as the two of them fell asleep in the warm, dry bed.

/break\

"Now, I'm going to Venice for groceries today. I could give you a ride, drop you off at a mechanic I trust. She can go and take a look at your car", offered Maria over breakfast.

Percy was curled up on a chair, buried in Nico's very warm and comfortable hoodie while munching on his scrambled eggs. Maria had made breakfast for them all. Annabeth sighed.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you", replied Annabeth. "I just _really_ hope they didn't give away the room we had booked for our stay in Venice. I'm... I'm not sleeping another night in that van."

Percy grinned broadly. "Oh come on, you have no sense of adventure."

"You two are an odd couple", noted Nico with raised eyebrows.

"Oh no. No, no. No couple", grunted Annabeth and shook her head. "We're just friends. And yes, this one would have just driven off without any plan and even without a map, to see where fate is carrying us. I made the plan, the route, booking motels in the major cities we headed for."

"I'm sure you'll be fine", assured Maria with a smile.

"How long have you been on the road?", asked Nico interested.

"Two... Three weeks? Three weeks", replied Percy. "I've been trying to make Annie go off her plans so we can go and explore more, but oh well. We agreed on the middle-ground."

"I wanna do that one day", sighed Nico. "A road-trip through the US. Start at my father's place and just... drive, all the way to New York. But that horrified look on my mother's face is why I don't."

Maria looked at Nico like she had been struck by lightning. Percy laughed softly at that, nudging Nico a little in encouragement and regaining the Italian's attention.

"How old are you?", asked Percy.

"Seventeen", muttered Nico and deflated a little as he looked at the older boy.

"Eh. Give it some time", grinned Percy. "I only convinced my mom thanks to graduation too."

"Please stop pretending you're old and wise, Percy", snorted Annabeth, shaking her head. "You're only eighteen and you mostly behave like an eight year old."

"Will you please stop ruining my reputation", huffed Percy offended.

Bianca huffed amused by them. "We could... meet up and go to the beach together, when the weather is better? You're staying a few days in Venice, right?"

"That'd be awesome!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

/break\

It was two days later that someone honked their car-horn in front of the di Angelo residence. When Nico looked out of the window, he saw a van, spay-painted in black and blue, with waves and patterns on it in what were definitely an original design. Percy was sticking his head out, grinning broadly and waving at him. Okay, Nico might have a _tiny_ crush on the boy.

"Bianca! Percy and Annabeth are here to pick us up", called Nico.

The kids had exchanged numbers before Maria had driven the tourists into city. And, after they fixed the phone-mast yesterday, Nico had been basically constantly texting with Percy – Percy kept sending him cute, dorky selfies in front of pretty houses and statues and anything that Percy found interesting. Nico grabbed his things on the way out, meeting Bianca on the way downstairs. They called out to their mother to let her know they'd be gone before running out of the house.

"The weather is finally good enough to go to the beach", called Percy excitedly.

Nico paused in front of the van to take in the beautiful patterns. The van itself was black, but whoever had painted it had used different shades of blue to allude to waves and the ocean, even corals in the lower half of the car. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Our friend Rachel painted it for us. I fixed it myself with my little brother and my friend Beckendorf, who works at a car-shop", explained Percy as he opened the van.

Nico and Bianca got in and got comfortable for the ride until they reached the beach. The four of them took turns getting changed inside the car and as soon as they were done, they rushed toward the water – Percy leading the charge. He seemed so excited, laughing loudly and brightly as he jumped head first into the water. Nico watched him in awe before joining.

The four of them played water-ball for a while, until the girls retreated to the beach to lay on a towel and bathe in the sun while talking about whatever book Annabeth was currently reading. Nico and Percy however, they just floated in the water, staring up into the blue sky and guessing clouds.

"When you come to the US, you have to visit", said Percy after a while.

"I don't know if I ever... It's just a dream. And I still got a year of school to finish."

"It's a dream. And what's in a dream if you don't fulfill it?", asked Percy with a grin.

He turned to look at Nico and Nico turned to look at him. Percy's eyes were really very sea-green, they looked exactly like the water they were floating in. They went to stand in the water and, without either of them consciously noticing, they leaned in closer and closer, until they kissed.

"What... was that for?", asked Nico a little dazed.

"A motivation", hummed Percy with a grin. "Maybe you'll come to the US if you have another kiss to look forward to, mh? Annie and I, we're going to leave Venice tomorrow."

"...Oh", nodded Nico looking a little crestfallen. "Sorry. It's stupid. I knew you'd only be in Venice for a few days. But... I... I'm going to miss you."

"See", chimed Percy and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. "So you gotta come visit me next time. Besides, we exchanged numbers, right? We can still text and chat...?"

Nico hummed, laying his own arms around Percy's waist to pull him close before kissing him.

/One Year Later\

Percy blinked blearily as someone knocked on their door like they were chased by the devil himself. He turned to look at his phone. It was barely past five in the morning. Groaning, he got out of the bed, stumbling toward the door to open it before whoever it was could wake Grover up – the poor guy's been working late yesterday. Though when he opened the door, he stared stunned.

"...I'm still asleep, huh?", grunted Percy and tilted his head. "Pretty dream."

"Not a dream", grinned Nico excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Okay, so it was _really_ hard not to send you all the selfies and texts in the past three weeks to not give anything away, but... I convinced my father to sponsor my little road-trip dream. To celebrate that I got into college. In San Francisco, by the way. And...me and my friends, we've been driving for weeks now."

"You're here? Really?", asked Percy surprised, ruffling his hair.

The two had been doing the long-distance thing for a year now and surprisingly, it was working really well, because they both had developed actual feelings for each other. They kept texting and having video chats and Percy had really fallen for his handsome Italian. Cracking a broad smile, Percy jumped Nico, smothering him in a hug and a kiss.

"You dork. You should have told me!", exclaimed Percy while laughing.

"I wanted to surprise you. Now grab your swim-shorts. Me and my friends are staying in a cabin in Montauk. There's a beach. I want to take you to a beach, since that's where we first kissed."

Percy blinked slowly and thought for a moment. "...Wait. You... You timed your road-trip to come and visit me on our _anniversary_? Oh, you are so sappy, I love you."

Percy carded his fingers through Nico's curls and tilted his head back so he could kiss him again. Over the past year, the two of them had been talking so much – at first just about Percy's vacation and how much he loved Italy. From where, they had started talking about Annabeth and Bianca. About school and college plans and Nico's experience in Los Angeles and how it was different from New York. Percy kept Nico posted on how college _actually_ was, the friends he had made there, how his studies were going. Nico kept complaining about his final year, about his plans to study in the US, closer to his father. They shared their dreams and fears with each other, talked about their childhoods and their plans for the future. And somewhere along the way, Percy had fallen deeply and maddeningly in love with the cute boy he had kissed at the beach because it had been a good _moment_. Now, it was _so much more_ than just a moment.

"I know San Francisco is still... far away from you, but it's closer than Venice? And papà, being so very excited I decided to study here, agreed to pay for my flight to spend one weekend a month in New York with my boyfriend. I might have been talking so much about you in the past months", admitted Nico, peppering Percy's face with kisses. "Also, you might have to come over to Los Angeles and actually meet him because... well, I really have been talking too much about you."

Percy blushed a little and ducked his head. Nico had come and visited him during spring-break – a family vacation, with Maria and Bianca (thankfully, their mothers _really_ hit it off right away and Sally and Maria were still in contact, actually). But to get to see Nico regularly...?

"Come on, you mentioned a beach we had to hit?", asked Percy eagerly, kissing Nico again.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little vacation fluff! Also I love writing Maria. ^o^


End file.
